


nothing i'm so sure of

by SATURNAILIA



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, i really just decided to project onto jay and it just cascaded from there, im capable of nothing else it seems, theres mentioned past Jalyen/Allison and Jaylen/Avila, theres so much fluff and flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SATURNAILIA/pseuds/SATURNAILIA
Summary: Jaylen has a reflective moment while getting ready for a date.
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Sutton Dreamy
Kudos: 3





	nothing i'm so sure of

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I said in someones dms once that as a Dramatic Rockstar, Jaylen was my ideal gender presentation so I started writing a little paragraph about that and then I got carried away by writing a cute moment between Jaylen and Sutton. 
> 
> Title: Comeback - Carly Rae Jepson

Jaylen is surprised it still fits. The blank black binder had been part of her first big purchase on her own income her sophomore year of high school. It had come in a two for one package, one jet black, the other a bright sapphire blue. She had saved up little bits of her paychecks for 6 months to buy them. It was all worth it when Mike opened the poorly wrapped package and immediately wept out of sheer joy. 

She doesn't wear it often anymore. It's several decades old at this point and it was never meant for splorts. She doesn't even remember how or why she brought it with her to San Francisco. She doesn't even know why she put it on in all honesty. Maybe it was the soft eerie calm of Siesta leading her to reminisce, or maybe it was curiosity after finding it again during her 4th or 5th time completely rearranging her room. Seeing the binder in the mirror reminds her of the woman she always wanted to be and the woman she used to be and the woman she hasn't been in a decade and the woman she would like to be again soon.

She contemplates a simple coral turtleneck, thin long sleeve cotton. She takes her pulse quickly along the inside of her wrist before tracing her worn and aching fingers up her own arm, reveling at the spiraling constellations of freckles that dance there. This current body of hers does not remember all that she does. Though a carbon copy of her reanimated corpse, that in and of itself still not the original woman she was, this body has only existed since she decided she had had enough and took it in her hands to help defeat the Peanut, once and for all. 

This body remembers all the trauma it's seen, and it does not remember the euphoria Jaylen has felt before. She of course remembers. She remembers those nights her junior year of college, where Allison used to hold her with absolute reverence, trace her hands up and down Jaylen's arms and back, count Jaylen's freckles until they both fell asleep. She remembers later on, during the first weeks of band practice when Avila would explain to her exactly how each of her muscles works and would slowly massage each one as she spoke. Though it's more sensible for the weather, she decides to forego the turtleneck.

The next shirt she tries on is a mid sleeve bone-white button-up shirt with little red anatomical hearts embroidered along the hemming. She stretches her back a little and decides that’s what she’ll wear. She fastens a single button about three up from the bottom so that the shirt will not fall off as she reaches up to the shelf in her closet to grab her box of tights. She rifles through it until she finds a pair of fishnets that start a brilliant royal purple at the waist and fade to a warm maroon at the toes and she slowly pulls them on. She then squats down to open her skirt drawer, she pulls out a deep red skater style skirt and puts it on. 

She walks over to the door and cracks it open about an inch. “Sutton?” She calls down the apartment hallway to where her girlfriend, Sutton Dreamy, is sitting on the living room couch

“Yes, Jay?” Sutton calls back.

“Will there be a lot of walking on this mystery date you have planned for me?” 

“That would ruin the surprise then, wouldn’t it?” Sutton laughs a little.

“Maybe so, there’s a significant difference in doing a lot of walking in high heels versus a lot of walking in high tops, though.”

“I’m not sure how much walking there’ll be, but usually high tops complete the look better, babe.”

“Naturally.” She laughs a little and closes the door. She sits down on the floor to put on a pair of light grey high tops with neon pink laces. She unbuttons her shirt and tucks the bottom hem of it into her skirt. She puts her phone and wallet into her skirt pockets.

She walks over to her bureau and picks up and opens a small red and brown themed eyeshadow palette. She picks out a small angle brush and dips it into the black pan of eyeshadow. She carefully brings the brush up to her eyebrow and slowly fills in a sharp angular tail before repeating the same action for her other eyebrow. She taps the brush against the side of the bureau to shake the remainder of the eyeshadow powder out of the brush so that she can then dip it in a dark brown shade to fill in the rest of her brows. 

Behind her, Sutton has quietly opened the door, in her best attempts to not disturb or surprise Jaylen. She shuts the door behind her and leans her back against it. She doesn’t say anything to Jaylen and Jaylen, who notices Sutton’s presence, does not say anything either. Jaylen sets down the brush she was using for her eyebrows and picks up a different brush and dips it into a dark red shade of eyeshadow. She sweeps this shade under the outer corner of her eye, up towards her brow bone, and across about half of her eyelid. After she is pleased with the first eye, she puffs some air out of her mouth directed at her eye to blow away any excess eyeshadow on her face and then proceeds to do the exact same actions on her other eye. She clears the brush again before using a light pink eyeshadow and using that to cover the rest of her eyelid towards the inner corner.

She is halfway through applying a very light pink shimmer shade of eyeshadow to the inner corner of her eye when she breaks the silence, “Enjoying the show, Dreamy?” It's cocky and you can almost hear her giggling under her question. 

“Every moment of it, Jay.” She walks a bit closer to Jaylen but gives her space to continue applying makeup. 

Jaylen shakes her eyeliner pen before taking the cap off. “Get tired of waiting?” She asks without taking her eyes off of where she is painstakingly drawing on an eyeliner wing. 

“A little bit, but what can I say, you’re always a spectacle to behold.”

She shakes the eyeliner pen again and starts drawing on the other wing. “Is the same makeup look you’ve seen dozens of times in dozens of colors really a spectacle?” 

“It is for me.” She stretches her back.

Once she finishes the eyeliner she recaps the eyeliner pen and grabs a purple mascara. “I guess so. Is boredom the same reason you aren’t wearing a shirt?” 

“It got hot in your living room.”

“It’s like mid-50s out though.” She unscrews the mascara tube and begins to apply it to her eyelashes. 

“How did you even notice?”

“Mirror.” She taps the mirror with the hand not using the mascara wand. She then tilts her head a little to start applying the mascara to her other eye. “Dreamy, love, do you think this is a matte or gloss lipstick kind of look?” 

“I think that maroon lipstick with gold sparkle gloss was a pretty good look.”

“Alright.” She picks those two lipstick tubes out of her makeup caddy and puts them into her pockets. She turns to face Sutton and shifts her weight onto one hip. “Any other final touches?” 

“Maybe a kiss or two?” Sutton carefully rests her hand on Jaylen's chin. 

“Oh?” Jaylen quirks an eyebrow. “And where do you suppose that kiss should go?” She rests her arms on Sutton’s shoulders.

“I think the lips are as apt a place as any.” 

“I assume you are willing to provide?” Jaylen has slowly closed almost all of the space between her and Sutton. 

“Of course.” Sutton leans up to close the rest of the gap between her and Jaylen. It’s a soft and slow thing, it’s Siesta, after all, no need to rush. No matter how often she does it or how ‘used to it’ she gets, every time she is honored with the chance to press her lips to Jaylen’s it’s just as wondrous to her as it was the first time. She winds her hand into Jaylen’s hair and deepens the kiss ever slightly. 

Jaylen is the one to eventually break the kiss. “Well, I’ll say that was _definitely_ a necessary addition.” She runs one hand across Sutton's collarbone and over her shoulder. “How’s about another one? For luck.”

“Please,” Sutton whispers against Jaylen’s lips before Jaylen all but pins her to the wall in another slightly more urgent kiss. She melts once more at the contact and the feeling of Jaylen’s tongue gently pressing against her own. 

Jaylen once again breaks the kiss and trails small kisses along Sutton’s jaw. “I’d love to continue this but if I'm not mistaken, you came here to swoon me on a date.”

“That I did.” She chuckles lightly. “While I do enjoy being pinned to the wall, my love, I do, in fact, need to put my shirt back on before we can go on that date.”

Jaylen steps back from Sutton and runs her fingers through her hair quickly. Sutton walks back to the living room and picks her pile of shirts up off the couch and shakes it gently. She picks out her bra and puts it back on, struggling for a moment to affix the clasp behind her back. She slowly pulls back on her signature long sleeve fishnet shirt and adjusts it. She stretches her back once again before picking up her sea-green button-up short sleeve shirt and putting it on and buttoning the button third up. She takes the two halves of the shirt below the button and ties them in a simple single knot. 

By the time Sutton is done tying her shirt, Jaylen has applied her lipstick and walked out to the living room. “Nice outfit you have there, Dreamy.”

“Fun fact about my shirt.”

“It’s unbuttoned?”

“Yes, and while I simply prefer to wear it like this-”

“You’re basically allergic to shirt buttoning,” Jaylen interjects.

“Tragically.” They both laugh a bit. “Technically, Hawai’i Fridays dress code dictates that at least one button on my shirt must be undone so that I may feel the cool Friday afternoon breeze upon my chest.”

“I have never once seen you ever wear a fully buttoned shirt, even on the crabs.”

“Yes, that’s because it's a good fashion statement.”

“And distracting on the mound too.” 

“So you admit to thinking about me while you pitch.”

“Hard not to.” 

“Mhm.” Sutton smiles, “you should tell me about it, but while we go on that date.” 

“That sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always friends, you can find me as @rosalindursula on tumblr.


End file.
